Children of ADAM
by greyninja99
Summary: Rapture became their prison, a prison where they were constantly fighting to survive in, and Columbia was no better. For Naruto, Gaara, and Karenbana; survival was their main focus. But survival in Rapture could only be attained through blood and they would shed gallons all in order to live, but breaking like the splicers was always an option. An option that plagued Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The seven of them were bloody with various injuries all over their bodies. The young man that was known as Gaara was carrying something on his back, it was covered in a white sheet but there were blood stains on it. The oldest was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, he had short brown hair and looked like he'd recently shaven. Holding him up was a young woman with brunette hair that went to her shoulders, red lipstick, and blue eyes; her head was bleeding. The other young woman had short brown hair, and blue eyes; she wore some kind of ripped suit, she was holding up a girl who had shaggy white hair. And her eyes were pink. Then there was the little girl in the raggedy and dirty dress. "Halt!" Gaara cursed upon seeing the Konoha gate guards. The two men recognized Gaara who went missing six years ago with Naruto Uzumaki. "State your business—"

"We need medical attention obviously!" Gaara exclaimed. "My friend is bleeding out here, and I get the feeling that if he died here at the gate, I doubt that Tsunade is going to be happy when she finds out who this is; get it?" the two men nodded and a medical team came and got the group. Tsunade herself took the person who was wrapped in the cloth as per their persistent nagging. Setting the person on a bed, she took off the cloth. It was horrid to look at. This young man's body, someone had done some serious and deranged surgery on him. He was wearing the same suit the black haired girl was wearing, but his had a bit more metal pieces in the chest, ribs, arms, and leg. All of it was grafted onto his body in a single piece. The little girl that was with them didn't take well when it came to being separated from her father, she cried and kicked at the doctors until Gaara managed to calm her down.

"What kind of monster does this?" Tsunade had seen some stuff, but this looked like the sick shit that Orochimaru would do. Twisting the helmet, she slowly took it off. Immediately spiky blonde hair flowed down onto the floor and so did the helmet. The doctors stopped upon seeing the protruded whisker marks and face. "Naruto." he had a few scars on his face but aside from that, it was unmistakable; this tortured young man was the same Naruto Uzumaki who went missing six years ago with Gaara of the Sand. "Who the hell-get me everything!"

"Hokage-sama—"

"Everything damnit!" she would not be defied or questioned, not now. Hours passed as she and the other doctors were able to heal the blonde's wounds as much as they could, stitch up what couldn't be closed up by chakra, but then there was the suit. The cloth part came off easily, but the metal parts were another story. The damn thing wasn't just grafted into the blonde's skin, it was becoming part of his skin and body. "Trying to take it out will kill him." she stated. Then there was the abnormal and new organ that was inside of his body, it glowed red and blue, upon closer inspection they saw trying to take it out would kill him instantly. Naruto was stuck like this for the rest of his life, there was no denying it. The blonde was sedated and the others were still getting medical attention, Garra's wounds had healed as had the black haired young woman's own wounds. "What happened?" she was looking at Gaara. "Tell me everything." The young man chuckled a bit before calming down, something told her that this was going to be a long story.

"Let me start from the beginning, it happened when me and Naruto were sent to Wave…"

6 Years Ago – Wave

Naruto was more than excited to go back to Wave for his last mission in Konoha before going on his training trip with Jiraiya, and he wasn't alone. It was a joint mission with Suna, and his partner was none other than Gaara. His fellow Tailed Beast holder wasn't exactly the talkative type, but he wasn't a mute. "Our mission is what exactly?" the Suna shinobi asked.

"Well apparently people have been going missing over the past few weeks, and there have been some…bodies turning up around the village so we've been sent to investigate." The blonde said, the thought of seeing a mutilated dead body made him want to lose his lunch. "You're used to seeing and making bodies right?" Garra nodded 'yes'. "Seeing them, does it get any easier or do you just go numb to it all?"

"It all depends on the person, I was introduced to it at a very young age so the sight and action of death wasn't all that bad to me anymore, but I figured that death wouldn't affect you; Tsunade showed me your medical records." He stated. "Nearly being burned to death as a child and enduring various other beatings and acts of violence, you're lucky that the Kyubi's healing factor is better than the other tailed beasts because if it wasn't then you wouldn't have made it past six." Naruto could only sigh, of course she showed Gaara his medical records. "I'm surprised that you weren't as insane as I was, in fact you should've been much more messed than I was." The blonde smiled.

"Maybe, I was just more mentally prepared for it?" he stopped. "It's funny, when I found out that the Third allowed it to happen on purpose, who knows; maybe I am fucked up and this is the result." He laughed a bit as they entered Wave, not even bothering to comment on the bridge name. Instead two things happened, Naruto went to the side and let loose his lunch, and Gaara examined the body that was in front of them. Someone had viciously gutted the poor man. With something hot apparently as the skin and insides were scorched. "Kami in heaven that's rancid." It was the smell that got him to him the worst. "Is that a hook?" indeed it was. Stabbed onto the bridge was a smoking hook, picking it up and going ahead, the blonde immediately ran back and let loose more. Gaara could see why. Blood, broken bodies, intestines spilled all over the ground, and the smell was worse. Men, women, and children were sprawled out on the ground in bloody piles. Now it was Gaara's turn to lose his lunch, but now Naruto simply stared and began to take in what he was seeing. All of these people that he'd given hope to, they were dead, but maybe not all of them. Hopefully not all of them. Walking ahead through the bloody streets, Naruto had a single destination in mind, Tsunami's house. "Inari!" he slipped on a puddle of blood only to get back up again not even bothering to wipe the blood from his face. Running through the streets he saw more bodies, some bludgeoned to death while other had little holes in them. Upon reaching the home, he banged on the door in desperation. "Inari?! Tsunami?! Tazuna?!" he exclaimed silently praying that they hadn't suffered the same fate as the others. "It's me, Naruto!" all he received was silence; he laid his head on the door. "Please, if you're alive, please at least tell me; it's just me and a friend of mine." The door creaked open revealing not Tsunami or Inari, but a young girl who looked to be about his age. He could see her pink eyes and short white hair. along with the pink lipstick she had on.

"You, you're that kid that was at the Moon Village." the girl stated opening the door fully; her gaze went around a bit before pulling Naruto inside and closing the door. "How did you get this far without being attacked?" she questioned as Inari came out of the shadows and latched onto Naruto, holding him tight; Tsunami came out as well. The woman was covered in cuts and scars.

"Attacked? What did all of this, wait, where's Tazuna?" he questioned. Tsunami couldn't speak and neither could Inari. "No."

"The old man died out there, we haven't gone outside since the slaughter started." She stated. "But to answer your second question, a group of people did this, they were deformed and insane; they appeared out of thin air." She stated. "When they appeared, they started killing people almost instantly without any warning and absolutely no discrimination as you've already seen." Someone knocked on the door.

"Gaara?"

"Yes, it's me." Hesitantly they opened the door to reveal that it was indeed the Ichibi container. "I can't find any survivors." He looked to Inari and Tsunami; then to Naruto's former enemy. "I did however find something strange, you need to see it." he stated. "They need to get out of this village." Naruto nodded in agreement, he looked to the two.

"Alright, I'm going to make twenty-five clones, they're going to take you to Konoha and I need you to tell them about what happened; alright?" Inari nodded 'no'.

"We can do it, but please be careful those 'things' might still be here." Tsunami said with worry, she kissed Naruto on the cheek; this may be the last time she would see the hero of Wave. "Goodbye." the clones were made and they were off to Konoha where they would be safe. Naruto looked to his former enemy with a confused look.

"You aren't going with them?"

"I'm a missing nin with a rather big bounty on my head, going to a Hidden Village would be stupid plus it isn't like I have anywhere else to go." She said with a shrug and a smirk. "I don't think you know, but my name is Karenbana." she said, it wasn't like they were enemies anymore. Gaara began leading them to what he wanted to show them, but their guard was up at all times. Naruto knew that now wasn't the time to slip up or else he would die for sure. Going down an alleyway, Naruto and Karenbana were wide up upon seeing what looked like a rip in the air with a whitish-blue hue. Inside was something unfamiliar. "This is just a guess but this must be how they got in."

"Maybe even how they went back to where they came from." Gaara said. "Karenbana, how many did you see?" she was silent for a few moments.

"I counted twenty-eight, but there were more." This made things worse, if there were more of these people then there was a possibility that some of them could still be in the village. Naruto's eyes went to something behind a trashcan, he picked it up.

"A heated hook." He inspected it a bit before stepping away from the mysterious phenomenon. Something kept his eyes on it, but then he began to hear something coming from it.

"Somewhere beyond the sea

somewhere waiting for me

my lover stands on golden sands

and watches the ships that go sailin'." He was repeating what he was hearing in a low tone.

"That's music." Gaara said in confusion.

"Never heard a song like that before." The girl stated.

"I like it." he kept listening at a good distance away, he was no fool. "What kind of—" the sound of a hook piercing flesh rang through their ears, Naruto looked down to see someone with a white mask on, they were holding the hook that was currently inside of his leg.

"Gotcha boy!" the man exclaimed before violently pulling Naruto onto the ground and toward the portal. Karenbana and Gaara went into action; she quickly grabbed the blonde and began to pull him back despite hurting the blonde by doing so as the hook was still in his leg. A sharp whip of sand stabbed into the man's chest causing him to exclaim in pain, blood spluttered out onto Naruto and Karenbana, but mostly Naruto. The man pulled harder and Gaara stabbed him again and again until the sand went through the man's throat, the man dropped to the ground dead but still holding onto the hook that was still in the blonde's leg. Naruto was doing his best not to scream, the hook was heated and was burning him. Carefully setting the blonde down, she looked at his leg, it was obviously hurting really bad.

"Naruto, hold still." She said only to quickly pull the hook out in a not so gently manner, Gaara held the blonde down as Karenbana began to bandage him. The wound would heal with the Kyubi's healing factor, but it was still going to hurt for a while. "I think we need to—what?" Naruto pointed to the tear, it was violently acting up.

"We need to go now!" Gaara's sand grabbed Naruto, but it was too late for the trio as the tear expanded and violently pulled them in; all they saw was darkness after that.

?

Blue eyes slowly opened to see a high ceiling, blinking a few times; he looked to his left to see light shining down into the large window. He could see large buildings, lights, fish, and a massive whale. Wait, a whale? "Naruto, you're awake." Gaara said kneeling down next to his friend.

"What happened?" he questioned struggling to sit up, he was still looking at the window. "Where are we?" Karenbana came into view; she looked to the window with a frown.

"Under the sea in some city called, Rapture." She stated. "That tear that brought us here is gone, and we're stranded here with more of those people; lots of them." she stated. "From what I saw and heard, everyone here is like this, deformed and insane; some even mutter about some drug called ADAM." She explained.

"What part of the city are we in?"

"The Welcome Center, we're hold up in the Kashmir Restaurant to be precise." She said. "In a nutshell, we're stuck in this underwater city with a shit load of insane people who'd gladly gut us for no reason." The situation at hand was bleak and none of them had a plan aside from stick together and survive; for now Rapture was going to have to be their home.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS A SHOUT OUT TO my friend bayoujmd89! This crossover wouldn't exist without her/him!

Chapter 2

Karenbana had to be careful in what she was about to do, she looked around the corner to see her target; a male splicer was kneeling there rummaging through a bag full of food. Food that they needed, quietly and swiftly she got behind the man, she lifted up her hand and brought down the knife she had with her. The weapon went straight though the man's head, she'd enhanced it with chakra, the man made no noise as he fell to the ground, dead. Quickly looking around to make sure that nobody had seen her, looking into the bag, she quickly took it and snuck back to where they were hold up. It'd been two weeks and so far they hadn't had much trouble aside from the occasional splicer that wandered into the restaurant looking for supplies, but the three weren't going to have any of it. There was however one little thing that they had to take into account, Naruto, he'd never killed anyone before and still couldn't; the blonde didn't have the stomach to do it. In truth he was still so innocent and pure despite all that happened in his shinobi career; still a child that had yet to truly draw blood. Thankfully he was smart and stealthy, utilizing the transformation jutsu to its fullest, using a more advanced form of it that took a lot of chakra but not as much mentality stress to keep up. Gaara on the other hand was the least stealthy of the three of them eve without his massive gourd on his back, thankfully he could choke splicers to death while keeping them quiet. The three were in holed up in a storage room; the door could only be opened by a key. A key that they had. They did however have to wrestle it from a splicer who managed to pick it up when Gaara accidently dropped it. "Alright we've got a good amount of food here." She opening the bag, it was filled with food and thankfully it wasn't booby trapped. "The amount of Splicers wandering here has decreased again but so has the amount of food here; we have to consider moving." She said.

"Where would we go?" Gaara questioned. "We don't exactly—"

"How about Arcadia or even Fort Frolic?" Naruto asked. "I heard some Splicers talking, and those two seem like our best chance." The blonde sounded sure, but there was a little problem. They would have to go through the Medical Pavilion and the Fisheries, both were infested with Splicers and they didn't exactly have th element of surprise out there; they didn't even have a gun. But a couple of the Splicers they killed or knocked out in Naruto's case were packing heat. Naruto picked up a bag that they were keeping all of their food in, the food was quickly put into the new bag. "I'll get as much as I can find, it'll take a while so be prepared." He said before heading out. Stepping out of the door, he quickly looked around to make sure that nobody saw him or the door opening. Heading to the steps, he went to the nearest corpse, it had a bit of sand around it. In its hand was a pistol, quickly taking the gun out of the dead Splicer's hand, he saw that it was fully loaded; hesitantly he looted her body. Eleven pistol bullets, a good start. Moving onto Karenbana's most recent kill, he found only a med-kit, two bullets, and a vulgar self-pleasure item that he quickly threw away. 'Jeez, when would you find the time to do something like that?' he had to wonder moving onto the next corpse, he quickly hid behind another counter and pulled the body to him. 'Not much.' He took the supplies anyway and continued on. As he gathered more and more supplies he found that there were no Splicers around, and while this was good, it made him cautious. After another twenty minutes of gathering, he went back to the storage room; there were no living Splicers, only dead ones. "This is everything I could find, there would be more if I—"

"It's enough, good job." Karenbana said cutting him off, she knew what he was about to say. Naruto had gotten used to seeing dead bodies but he could never create one, never kill a person. 'I know it's bad, but I want him to stay like this, to never dirty his hands; I want to keep him pure.' Gaara wanted the same but he understood that eventually Naruto would have to get blood on his hands; the best they could do was steady his hands and mind. "Alright let's eat and get some sleep, we leave tomorrow." Eating was easy but sleeping was a bit hard, knowing what was out there. The hours that passed as they slept were oddly peaceful. Waking up, they securely packed up what they had, and left their hideout. Leaving the restaurant, they proceeded to where they knew the entrance to the Medical Plaza was. Karenbana inspected the pistol a bit, it was in working order and she thankfully knew how to use it; being shot at a few times gave her some insight. She also learned that getting shot with a bullet stung like hell. The sudden sound of footsteps caught their attention, along with the sound of metal scraping the ground. A Splicer with a blunt object.

"She's so stuck-up, she is. I'll show her what happens to them stuck-up types." The male Splicer said in anger, he was definitely a violent one even to other Splicers most likely; female ones especially. Disgusting bastard, and it was just him around, but they weren't willing to take the chance. Naruto's feet were silent as he got behind the Spicer, a single punch to the back of the head, knocked him out cold. Taking the man's pipe wrench, Naruto looked around a bit before ushering them to come out. He didn't notice it but Gaara's sand had just went through the man's throat. Naruto didn't need to know. As they continued on, a sudden problem came up.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Same here." Gaara could sigh, why did both of them have to go at the same time? Going to the nearest bathroom, they saw that the women's bathroom wasn't accessible as someone had barricaded it; leaving only the men's bathroom available. The two looked at each other, they couldn't sense anyone inside thankfully but it was going to be a bit awkward. They both went in and quickly went into the open stalls. Sadly they were right next to each other; it was more embarrassing than anything for the two. They could hear each other, and then Karenbana saw that she was in a predicament; she had no tissue in her stall. She could hear Naruto finishing up and leaving his stall. "Naruto." the blonde stopped. "I need tissue." The blonde went back into the stall took out the entire roll of tissue.

"Catch." The young woman was able to do so and wipe herself. After washing their hands, the trio continued on still carefully though they couldn't sense anyone around. 'Could all the Splicers here be dead?' it was possible and kind of probable in truth, between Splicers killing other, adding Garra and Karenbana to the mix made it a very high possibility. Sneaking up the stairs, they saw it, the entrance to get them to the Medical Pavilion. Naruto suddenly stopped. Something clicked and pressed up against his back. "Guys, we have a guest." The two turned around to see a female Splicer with a pistol to Naruto's back.

"Well, looks like it's my lucky day; three kiddies and a bag full of goodies; hand it over or I turn his hair red." The blonde only subtly turned around and gave her a confused look.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"If you're threatening to shoot me then just say that you'll shoot me, don't say stupid stuff like that." Naruto said. "My god, that was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life, and I've said some dumb shit before." The Splicer was now more than confused.

"I—It made sense!"

"No, it didn't!" he exclaimed turning around, she put the gun to his head. Garra and Karenbana were about to move but Naruto put his hand up. "Now, we both know that you won't shoot me." She flinched.

"Yes, I will!" she exclaimed backing up.

"You won't because you can't, and we both know it." she was backing up more and more as he continued to walk forward, the gun still at his head. "You're like me." She was shaking even more at this point.

"I—I'm nothing like you! I'll—"

"We both know that you don't have it in you to kill, because neither do I." they both stopped, Garra and Karenbana watched in amazement as Naruto talked the woman down; he was getting in her head. "You'll knock someone out sure, but you'd never take a life because someone was taken away from you in front of your eyes." the gun was lowered. "That's what we both have in common right?" she nodded 'yes'.

"My husband." She stated.

"My mother." Garra's eyes widened, he never thought that Naruto would bring it up. "That gun isn't even loaded." Their eyes widened upon hearing this. "The second I heard the gun click, I've grown to know how these weapons work, it's become kind of simple really." The gun dropped to the floor. "Go." She left crying but alive. Picking up the gun, he saw that he was right; it wasn't even loaded. He looked to his friends, only to be slapped in the face, it echoed. Karenbana was shaking, as Naruto held his now red left cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she was pissed. "You gambled with your own life, what if the gun was loaded and she wasn't like you?!" she grabbed him by the collar.

"If that were the case, then I would've disarmed her; I'm not—"

"Shut up." She now had him in her arms. "Just shut up, and don't do something like that again; alright? Promise me." She was holding tight.

"I—I promise." The sand user sighed, Tsunade and everyone else had warned him about this; Naruto's self-sacrificing actions and want to protect those precious to him. The blonde was willing to gamble his own life if it would protect them, and now he'd seen it first-hand. After regaining their bearings, they continued on.

Rapture – Medical Pavilion

They didn't want to be here at all but they didn't have much of a choice in the matter, they had to move on, and now they were going to have to be more than careful. Naruto found himself very creeped out by the dried blood on the walls; that and the dead body that'd just stepped over. A nurse with a pair of scissors in her head. "Talk about brutal." She said. "Now that I think about it, Splicers rarely fight each other but they do band together to make a group."

"Better chance for survival and I'm just drawing straws, but some of them obviously don't want to be alone; it would make sense." The blonde said. "They've still got some felling and smarts left." The two couldn't agree more. But in groups, they were much more dangerous; guns and all. Walking through the Medical Pavilion, the trio tried their best to avoid looking at the worst of the worst. For instance, there was a splicer pinned to the wall like she was on a cross, all of her limbs were pierced and held her up, and the worst of it was that she was still alive. Killing her wasn't an option as it was a trap, Naruto knew this yet the desire to help her was strong; he had to relent and continue moving on. Sneaking around the corner, they were quickly forced to get back. "A turret and its right there; right in front of where we need to go." He stated.

"I've got this." Garra said peeking out. Preparing his sand he ran out, with his thickened sand protecting him. 'These turrets have a few flaws, one being how they can only barely look up.' Jumping onto the turret, he used his sand to tear it apart. The resulting explosion, he was able to easily block. Ushering for them to come on, they continued on, but this time walking outside cover; there were no Splicers around. Thankfully, Naruto's latent sensor abilities had manifested over time; being here they had to. "Nothing but bodies." He stated as they roamed the halls. "Naruto?" Naruto nodded 'yes', they could keep going. Turning a corner, Naruto slightly stepped on something; looking down his eyes widened. Slowly looking around, he picked up the weapon.

"Guys." The two turned around to see the blonde inspecting one of the most effective guns in Rapture, a shotgun; double barreled to be specific. "Only two shells." He stated. "In terms of working order." He inspected it thoroughly once again. "It's good enough, but if we can find another one, I can get this one working like it was new." He said giving the weapon to Garra.

"You're really getting into the workings of guns." Karenbana stated with a smirk. "You know way more about them than us." The blonde shrugged.

"It's weird, they're easier to understand than chakra for some reason." He stated. "Repairing them seems easy enough, but I wouldn't—" he stopped and pulled the two away. "Three, one armed with a machine gun and the others have melee weapons." He stated. "Garra, the shotgun its recoil packs a kick so you'll need to get close enough for a face shot." The sand user began hardening his sand for a shield. "Karenbana, stay here." He lifted up his wrench. "Finish them when you see an opening." She nodded 'yes'. A few seconds passed. "Now!" the sound caught the Splicer's attention. Garra ran out with his shield up. The bullets flew but didn't pierce the sand. Naruto was right behind him, his senses focused as they got closer and closer. "Turn right now!" doing as he was told he caught the gun wielding Splicer off guard. "Shoot!" the Splicer now had a hole where his face once was. The other two charged in, with the intent on killing Garra, they didn't see Naruto who'd jumped over Garra. A wrench to the jaw knocked the first Splicer out while the other turned around too late. The wrench hit her gut and a kick to her head sent her down. Both were unconscious, Naruto quickly looked away upon seeing Karenbana come out with her kunai; she finished them quickly so the blonde didn't have to see.

"Good plan." She complimented. "I've never seen a sensor that could be so precise."

"I could hear their footsteps, breathing, heartbeat, and everything; shame this skill didn't kick in when I was young I could've avoided a lot of bad stuff with it." he cracked his neck before looting the body. "A bag of chips and now we have 223$ in total, we're doing pretty well so far." Turning a corner he bumped into something hard enough that he fell on his ass. "What the heck was that…" he trailed off as his eyes widened. "Guys, stay in cover; trust." They really didn't want to but they had to at least trust the blonde, he was now face to face with a Big Daddy; a Bouncer to be specific. The young teen dared not move as it stared him down, its lights still yellow. 'If they turn red then I'm dead, so dead.' that's when something climbed off of its back. A young girl clad in a dirty dress with no shoes on, her eyes completely yellow, and her skin an abnormal grey color. A Little Sister with a Big Daddy. She walked over to him, her eyes filled with curiosity and wonder; her gaze never averted when she kneeled down. The Big Daddy watched him as well, the little girl touched his hair, rubbing and feeling how soft it was; like she was petting him like he was some kind of animal. But there was something else, the Big Daddy's light turned green; but why?

"I…don't want you to become an angel." Her voice was a mere whisper as she pulled her needle up. "I don't know why, but good girls share." Something about her was off, but in the back of his mind he felt some kind of connection with this child. His gaze went to her arm, she looked at it and then to him. "I think…mommy did that, but who is that?" those scars were all too familiar; it brought up memories that resurfaced. Those kids in the orphanage the young ones, who were abandoned, some had scars that were there when they were brought into the orphanage. Abuse, they'd been abused by their parents or foster parents before being abandoned or returned. It was the hellish truth that he learned, and was one of the reasons he was kicked out. He defended those kids like they were his own siblings, they looked up to him because he gave them hope, and that hope was shattered when he was kicked out. He wasn't the only one who suffered. Now here he was, looking at another child with the scars that brought out so much sadness. "But, it's ok now, I have daddy." She got up and climbed onto the Bouncer's back. "Don't become an angel." She repeated before she and the Big Daddy walked away leaving Naruto to his memories. This place was hitting him hard, but he wouldn't break; something like that wasn't going to break him. Getting up, he took a breath and looked back to see his friends.

"I'll be honest, I'm just glad it didn't stomp my head in." he smirked. "Let's go find somewhere to sleep." He said leading them on.

"Don't say anything, not yet anyway." He whispered.

"That was—"

"Naruto needs time to calm down, I saw his psych examination and everything, but in truth I don't know what he's really been through." His mind went to what the blonde had said before they entered Wave.

 _"I'm surprised that you weren't as insane as I was, in fact you should've been much more messed than I was." The blonde smiled._

 _"Maybe, I was just more mentally prepared for it?" he stopped. "It's funny, when I found out that the Third allowed it to happen on purpose, who knows; maybe I am fucked up and this is the result." He laughed a bit._

'He isn't slipping, not yet anyway.' In truth this was only a silent hope, and looking at Karenbana; she was going to try and get Naruto alone in order to talk. The trio would soon find themselves going into Kure-All, only a few Splicers were there and they were dispatched easily enough so the trio could sit down, eat, and then get some rest. With one taking turns looking out for any wandering Splicers. At the moment it was Naruto's turn to look out, but certain memories and facts of his life were coming up. For instance, his education.

 _The woman had blue hair and a body that many lusted for, and only a few got to enjoy it; the revealing clothes let many know what her 'occupation' was. Jade Green was a prostitute of the Red Light District of Konoha; she was also part of the group Korera wa dare purejā (Those who pleasure). Said group was run by a woman who went by the alias Sutā no joō (Queen of the Stars). At the moment, both were in the building, Jade was teaching a six year old Naruto how to read and write; he was extremely behind in terms of common skills. "Now then, that says what?"_

 _"S—Sanity." The small blonde said._

 _"That's right!" she hugging him. "Now read the entire sentence." The others gathered around._

 _"In a world like this a world of sanity, those who've embraced insanity are those who comfort me the most, and so I forsake my own sanity for that which will keep me safe; insanity." He finished getting claps all around. The Queen of Stars had her girls teach the boy all they could before the Third or anyone else could find out, the old man could hide behind that grandfather act but she knew better; they all knew better. And Naruto deserved better._

The blonde sighed. "She's going to be so pissed when I get back, I forgot to say goodbye." he chuckled. That woman was the only mother figure that he'd ever had, and now he really missed her like crazy. A son missing his mother. Sadly the blonde didn't know that his sanity would soon be broken, and he would have to embrace the insanity that he'd been holding back all these years. It wouldn't be pretty but it would be bloody.

Chapter 2 End

AN: Naruto can get into the head's of certain Splicers and people.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Early lemon with a bit of torture, it's a little bit dark (pedophilia) so there's your warning.

Chapter 3

None of them could get it out of their minds, that incident with the Little Sister; it was odd to say the least and very interesting. They were more than surprised when the Big Daddy didn't attack when Naruto bumped into it. "By all accounts, it should've attacked instantly." Naruto stated. "But I'm thankful that it didn't." a miracle really.

"Yeah, but let's not try and test it." Garra said. It'd been two days and they still couldn't get it out of their heads, they were extremely happy that Naruto wasn't dead but that Little Sister; something about her had been off. That was another thing that they would want to do, avoid the Little Sisters to prevent any kind of unwanted fight. As they continued on, Naruto suddenly stopped and pointed to four dead Splicers. "Are they fucking serious?" he whispered so only Naruto and Karenbana could hear. "Nobody is that stupid." All four of them were still alive, playing dead was a good idea, but useless against the three of them. The Suna shinobi couldn't help but sigh, some Splicers were just ridiculous.

"I'll do it." Karenbana said pulling out three kunai. Three Splicers fell to the ground dead. Two with the projectiles weapons in their throats and the other had one in his head. the fact that two of them frantically grabbed at their throats served to confirm what they knew, the third fell to the ground, his head twitching a bit as he fell forward. The final Splicer tried to run away only for Garra's sand to snap her neck. "At least they tried." She said as they continued on. "We're almost to the Bathysphere that'll take us Neptune's Bounty." She said looking at the signs. "Just have to make it there alive." As they trekked on, she couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do exactly once they got to Arcadia, from what Naruto heard via eavesdropping on Splicers; Arcadia had basically become empty because the Splicers there had wiped each other out and the ones that survived were dying because the more negative effects of massive ADAM had managed to finally kill them off after all this time. 'We get there and manage to create an even better hold up, but that leaves one question still unanswered.' A question that was nagging them. "Guys, how are we going to get back to the Elemental Nations?" both stopped.

"We don't know where this city is in the world, we're going to have to address this sooner than later." She stated. "We can survive all we want, but we're going to have to get out of here; both of you have villages, homes to get back to." This was true.

"I don't think that we're in our world anymore." The blonde said. "You guys have noticed it too right? There isn't a hint of chakra here, the Splicers should have some no matter how deformed they are; that portal must've sent us here when I was grabbed." He said. "We need to find out how to get back to our world to be specific, we need to find another portal that'll take us home; there's no other option." He stated. "We find one or we make one."

"How would we—"

"I don't know, but if we're extremely lucky then we'll find one." He said. 'Hopefully my devil's luck kicks in soon.' Devil's luck was what he had when it came to making bets, it was the reason he never lost a card game; he rarely played though. Needless to say that Tsunade had been extremely jealous of him. the trio continued on until they finally reached their destination, of course they left at least twenty dead Splicers behind them. Getting into the Bathysphere, they took a sigh and sat there side by side. Now would be a good time to get some sleep even if it was a bit cramped. They allowed sleep to take them; it'd been hours since they slept. Karenbana would find that she woke up, Naruto would be holding her close to his chest as if trying to protect her. She wouldn't get off, instead she would get closer and hold tight to his warm body.

A Week Later – Rapture – Neptune's Bounty

They'd just gotten finished with their meal, and were taking a break behind cover. Naruto however was done fixing up the shotgun, they'd found a bit more ammo for it thankfully; now they could use it. After a couple more minutes of resting, they continued on. "We're going to have to get to the upper wharf so we'll have to pass Jet postal." He stated closing his eyes, his sensor ability activating, he pointed. "We need to keep away from there; there are too many for us to fight." He stated. "Twelve to be precise."

"Thanks we—"

"Never mind, it's eleven now, one of them just killed one of their own." He stated, of course that would happen from time to time. Some people just couldn't get along. Continuing in the direction away from the Splicers, they kept their guard up as always; no chances would be taken. 'Those Splicers were afraid of something or someone, maybe a Big Daddy that they accidently pissed off?' the very thought made him shiver; having one of those things coming at you was instant death unless you could kill it. The blonde had seen one Big Daddy corpse, around it were dead Splicers of course. Killing a Big Daddy on your own was impossible unless you were that man the Splicers talked about, that man took down so many Big Daddies on his own and saved turned the Little Sisters human again; he was a legend but nobody knew his name. 'And he escaped Rapture with the kids as well, he must've been really strong with some serious determination.' Naruto's eyes suddenly widened he suddenly tackled Garra to the ground, a heated hook grazing his shoulder. "Seven." The Suna shinobi got up, the shot gun in his hand, Karenbana aimed the pistol, and Naruto readied his wrench; enhancing it with chakra. They came out, surrounding the three shinobi, they had guns as well. 'Shit! I should've been keeping watch closer, I was so distracted that I was barely paying attention.' the Splicers were simply aiming but not shooting, the trio was ready to fight. All was silent. 'Wait a second, where's the seventh one, the one who attacked first?'

"Look what we've got here." A woman came forward, she cracked her neck. The woman wasn't deformed, but she did have scars almost everywhere, the most noticeable one was across her face and her clothes were a bit ripped in place. The woman was a Splicer obviously and likely the leader the ones surrounding them. She circled them. "Kids, now this is very unexpected…kids who've killed before."

"What makes you think we've killed before?" Garra questioned.

"You reek of blood, and you've barely got a scratch on you; you three must be really good at killing…except for you." she grabbed Naruto's face and looked him in the eyes. "You've never killed anyone, have you?" she smirked.

'How could she know that?' Karenbana silently wondered.

"Not what to do, what to do?" she circled them once again, eyeing their weapons and stuff; she didn't look interested. But she was thinking about what to do, she suddenly stopped and smirked. "How's about we make little deal." They glared at her.

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

"We'll let you three go with all your stuff and without harming you, in exchange for something." She leaned on Naruto's head with a smirk that scared them, she glanced down at the blonde.

"What exactly do you want?" Garra asked now fearful of what she wanted, he'd seen that look before and his eyes widened in realization; Karenbana realized it as well. 'No!' they both silently exclaimed, the woman smiled. They knew, but the blonde didn't; instead he was just afraid of what the woman wanted. He could feel that it didn't bode well.

"That's right, I want him." she pulled Naruto to her; the blonde's eyes widened in shock.

"Over my dead body!" Karenbana exclaimed, the many guns clicked; ready to shoot.

"Careful, I won't keep him for long." She said her hands covering Naruto's eyes, hiding his fear stricken eyes. A shinobi, but he'd never seen the darkest side of the shinobi lifestyle ; for instant the sacrifices shinobi had to make. But they didn't plan on sacrificing their friend. "Just a few hours, enough to indulge and satisfy myself." Now the blonde knew what she wanted, she 'wanted' him; he could feel her hand going into his shirt feeling his chest and stomach. He wanted her off of him, but if he tried to retaliate; there was no telling what she would do to his friends. Her hand touched the seal, his fingers twitched and his body became stiff. Garra knew what she was touching and had to wonder why the Kyubi wasn't doing anything.

'It's because it hasn't needed to do anything, the damn thing likely doesn't know what's going on!' his fists clenched in anger, Naruto didn't have any defense right now and he couldn't talk her down; this woman was insane and sane enough to be dangerous.

"Well?" she took out her hand. "Can use him?"

"Go to hell you—"

"You'll keep your word right?" the blonde asked.

"Of course, I'm a woman of my word; I'm not a liar." She stated, Naruto could tell that she was telling the truth.

"Fine."

"Naruto don't—"

"You can use me." He'd given in for his friends.

"Good boy." She smiled. "Let's take this to Jet Postal." Naruto was more or less dragged away, his friends wanting nothing but to kill the Splicers and save him, but they couldn't. Not when Naruto had just chosen to suffer for them. As she pulled him through Jet Postal, she saw that he didn't look at her. 'That'll soon change.' She brought him into the back room and closed the door, she let him go and stared at him with a face full of a demented lust; he was pushed into the wall. She was quick to take the blonde's lips, her hands forcing him to hold still, she wasn't going to let go. Her tongue explored every nook and cranny of his mouth with his own tongue being dominated, she knew what she was doing. Naruto's futile resistance served to amuse her, the blonde had no experience whatsoever, it was going to make this all so much more fun. Naruto couldn't breathe and it felt like her tongue was going to go down his throat, but he couldn't resist.

The woman began pulling away with the blonde's tongue in her mouth, she was sucking on it; she let it go and began to slowly kiss on his neck. She bit into his neck much to his shock, blood was drawn ad she was quick to lap it up and drink it up. She continued down only to stop at his collar, he still had his shirt on but it was slashed in half in mere seconds with the usage of her heated hook. Naruto screamed in pain, he'd been cut as well. His eyes were wide, the insane woman had most likely given him a scar. She continued to her journey downward and this time she assaulted the wound, the blonde acted and was about to grab her with his hand. The same hook went through it and the screaming continued, the woman hadn't stopped. "You're extremely tasty you know?" she was now at his waist and stopped, she smirked and stood up. "Let's get these off." she took off both her panties and pants in a single motion' revealing her wet womanhood. "I've actually been like this since the first time I saw you." she pulled out the hook and quickly scratched both of Naruto's leg causing him to fall to his knees. Standing in front of him, she sat down and spread her legs. "You aren't stupid, get to work." She used both flexible legs to force Naruto's face mere inches to her dripping bald pussy. "Get to it." she growled, the blonde allowed his tongue to lick her folds and suck on her clit while slightly using his top teeth to pleasure her. Her breath hitched as the blonde pleasured her.

'It tastes weird, like uncooked fish.' He wanted to pull away but her legs were too strong.

"You're too good at this to be a virgin." She moaned as the blonde continued to assault her pussy, the smell was strong and assaulted his nose with every lick; his physical pain was dying down. The heated hook went into his shoulder and he was pulled in completely, but his screams were muffled. The hook was dragged out. Her moans were mixed with laughter. "Here's your reward!" her juices flooded out, the blonde had no choice but to swallow, lest he drown in the stuff. The woman's legs twitched as she smiled happily, but the young teen could barely move; the pain was unbearable.

'It has to be over, she came.' His blue eyes went to her; she was now standing up and stretching.

"That was amazing, you have natural talent for this." her foot was now on his neck, she was pressing down. "Now then." She kicked him onto his back, his new scar in full view. Her left foot slithered into the blonde's pants, she reached the appendage she wanted; she smirked. 'Strange, he bigger than most kids his age, way bigger.' She began roughly playing with it, the blonde began to struggle as much as he could with his injuries. She took her foot off of the blonde's neck but continued her rough play. Pushing, stomping, and twisting for what seemed like until she grew bored. "You're a stubborn one." She sat on his stomach causing him to grit his teeth. Leaning down, she began kissing him once more with her moans showing that she meant what she said. "You're way to tasty, has that girl tasted you?" he was silent; she smiled. "Aw, she doesn't know what she's missing out on." She grabbed both his hands and held them up. That look in her eyes, Naruto knew what she was about to do, but he couldn't react or even move. She'd pulled out a straightened heated hook and stabbed both his hands; pinning them to the floor. He didn't scream because he couldn't scream anymore, and he didn't know why; all he could do was allow a few tears to steam down his face. She loved the sight. Looking back, she saw that the blonde's dick was rising at long last he was giving in or breaking down, either way was fine with her. Turning around, she gave it some thought before taking the blonde's pants and underwear off the normal way. "Don't want to damage the merchandise." She stated stripping the boy down until his lower half was bare. Licking her lips and gripping the appendage, she proceeded to swallow still semi soft cock whole; Naruto could feel the intense sensation of her tongue licking all over while she sucked on it. 'So tasty!' she couldn't help herself as she intensified her suction until she was forced to stop, the blonde was now fully hard, and she smiled. "Finally." She looked back at him; he looked so vulnerable and weak. Ad right now, he was. She positioned herself over her prize, she locked eyes with him for a mere moment before slamming down onto him. The reaction she got wasn't what she expected at all. The blonde was able to lean up, tearing his hands out of the hook, both now had holes in them; his bloody hands went at the woman. Their hands collided and in mere moments he'd lost as the woman had begun bouncing up and down on his rod, the sheer force and pain that turned into pleasure that made him hate his body for its reaction. For what seemed like hours this went on with his tongue hanging out and his mind going blank, he couldn't even feel the pain that was being inflicted on him. More scars were being created every minute, she was no long restraining his hands; she was now holding him to her breasts. Grabbing his hair she forced the blonde's mouth onto her left breast, he began sucking, licking, and doing as he was told. His eyes and face were unreadable. "Keep going!" she could feel it coming. "Tell me you love me!" she exclaimed.

'Don't do it!' the blonde silently exclaimed speaking to himself.

"Tell me you love me." She pulled his head back. "Say it."

'Please don't do it!'

"Scream it to the high heavens, tell me you love me!" she exclaimed, tears were finally streaming down.

'Please.' His voice was fading.

"I—I love you."

"Louder!"

"I love you!" there it was, his waist shot up. His seed was released in a violent blast, the blonde fell onto his back; tired and spent. The woman stood up and allowed the cum to drip out her ravaged pussy.

"Now that was amazing." She stated as the blonde let out a few more spurts. "I might even get pregnant from this." she said. The blonde laid there silent as a grave, he wasn't dead and sadly he was still awake with his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. "Let's get you cleaned up." She did her best but couldn't remove all the blood. Picking him up, she carried him back to find that nothing had changed. His friends were still surrounded. "We're done!" she said in a sing song voice. Garra and Karenbana turned around to see their unconscious friend. "Your friend here was really fun." She set him down and stepped away for Karenbana to run to her friend. The smell was enough to tell her everything that'd happened. She glared at the woman. "I don't think that you'd be willing to part with him?"

"How dare you!" Karenbana exclaimed. She hated this woman so much, she wanted her dead right here and now; sadly it wouldn't happen. Not now, not yet anyway. "The next time I see you, I'll have your head." the woman smirked.

"I highly doubt that, let's go!" she exclaimed, she was keeping her word and in mere moments they gone. Garra and Karenbana looked down at their friend. They would soon find that when he awoke, Naruto would be different. For better and worse.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Short Chapter.

Chapter 4

Naruto hadn't spoken a word since what happened, he was still there, but at times it was like he'd been disconnected from them. He would respond to them but he wasn't vocal at all. They were still in Neptune's Bounty, and were unlucky enough to hear and see only slight propaganda of one Sofia Lamb. Her messages rarely reached Neptune's Bounty thankfully. Something about unification under something called the Rapture Family. Most of the Splicers were either dumb or desperate enough to join the woman's cult, but they weren't; they knew how cults like that worked. At the moment however, they were walking through the Lower Warf making their way up to the upper level. They were silent. None of them knew how long they'd been in Rapture but they knew that it had changed them. The sudden sound of a gun clicking caught their attention, someone was about to shoot. "Gotcha!" was all the Splicer got to say before Naruto broke his jaw via wrench, he may become a mute, but Naruto was still quick to defend and fight. Though now, he was much more aggressive and most of the time, the two could see so much anger and hate in his eyes when it came to Splicers. With good reason. Karenbana was quick to slit to Splicer's throat before Naruto began raiding the body while it was still warm. The blonde didn't care, he just wanted what the bastard had on him; be it food, ammo, or money. After taking what they needed, the kept going on until they came to a corner. What happened next shocked the trio. A bloody Splicer was thrown away like it was a rag doll.

"What the hell?" the young woman said in confusion. Peeking around the corner they saw a Bouncer Big Daddy fighting a group of Splicers, well the Big Daddy looked to be finishing off the Splicers more or less. The Little Sister on its back was holding tight as to not fall off. "They are getting messed up." The head of a Splicer drilled to nothing but bloody mush.

"And people said that the way I killed was too bloody." Garra said cringing upon seeing another Splicer go down. As they watched the fight, only Naruto and the Little Sister paled upon seeing a Splicer with a familiar box in his arms and a bomb in his hand. Acting quickly, he sped at the Splicer with the intent on stopping him.

"Daddy look out!" the Little Sister exclaimed just as Naruto attacked. His now chakra enhanced wrench smashed into the Splicer's hand, taking it off in an instant. The Splicer exclaimed in pain as the bomb dropped to the floor prompting the blonde to jump away. The explosion was a bit bigger than he expected and he was blown back. "X their eyes!" she exclaimed pointing at the remaining Splicers; basically telling her protector to kill them. The little girl sounded unusually angry. The rest was expected; they looked to their downed friend. The Big Daddy finished up and it's lights turned green. The little girl leapt off of her protector and ran to the downed Naruto, the blonde groaned in pain. The blonde looked up to see the Little Sister staring at him with worried eyes, she gently touched his face. "No angel, please don't become an angel." It was happening again, a Little Sister wanted him to live; the blonde was silent still. Looking at the container that was connected to her needle, they saw that it was a greenish red color; there was mostly pure ADAM in there along with the ADAM she'd drained from the various corpses. This was new. She detached the bottle/container ad opened it. "Drink up." She said much to everyone's shock, she was giving Naruto her ADAM; the blonde hesitantly took it. "Drink all of it." she smiled as Naruto sat up just enough to drink. He looked to his friends and then to the smiling girl. He began drinking the liquid, it was slimy yet it was going down like was normal water; the taste made him cringe but with each passing second he found himself loving it. Upon finishing, they found that the blonde didn't leave a drop left. He gave the bottle/container back to the Little Sister. His eyes and joints twitched, lifting up his hands he saw that both hands were on fire while exerting a lot of electricity. The pain that racked his body made him scream in pain' his genetic was forcefully being rewritten. Why he hadn't passed out by now was a surprise and unfortunate to say the least. After a couple more minutes, the blonde passed out, not knowing that this wasn't on accident.

Present Day – Konoha – Hospital

Tsunade never could've imagined that Naruto was hurt so badly, he allowed something like that to happen to him for their sake; that kind of sacrifice was more than she ever expected from the blonde. The experience explained some of the scars though. "Believe me, if there'd been any other way then we would've used it but there wasn't." Karenbana stated, but Tsunade was silent for a few moments.

"Just keep going." She said clenching her fists.

"Alright." She said letting Gaara take a break from telling the story, she would speak now; of course there were parts that she would leave out for their sake.

6 Years Ago – Rapture – Neptune's Bounty

It'd been six days and Naruto had yet to wake up, occasionally he stirred but that was about it. They found a safe place to hold up as moving with an out of commission Naruto wasn't a good idea. He was their sensor and their friend so they couldn't go anywhere. At the moment however, they were allowing sleep to take them; Karenbana was on watch first. She looked to the still comatose Naruto, she could still remember the day she tried to kill him; it'd been just a job and it felt like it was years ago. She was the only one of her group who survived, she faked her own death allowing that pink haired girl to think that she killed her. It was funny really; for that girl to believe that she was strong enough to beat much less kill her. Even going so far as to fake wearing that wig, she was the only one whose hair was natural white and the way it was. Naruto managed to kill her leader, now that was impressive. The blonde was strong but here he was limited and so were they. Gently, she moved his blonde hair so that she could see his whole face, she couldn't deny that the blonde was handsome and she couldn't say that she wasn't attracted to him. He was only thirteen and she was twenty-one, but becoming a shinobi made him an adult in the eyes of his village and others; so age was just a number. 'After what happened…it'd be impossible for him to be with—' a pair of arms gently wrapped around her, she froze in fear; she'd been caught off guard.

"I dreamed about you." her eyes widened. "It was so dark, so lonely in the creeping darkness." She turned around to see Naruto, he was awake and smiling. She promptly embraced him into her arms. "How long was I out?"

"Six days." She stated.

"That long, did I miss out on anything new?" he questioned looking around. "Are we still in Neptune's Bounty?"

"Yeah, we haven't been able to progress without you so we've been stuck here waiting for you to wake up." She smiled. "I'm so happy that you're awake."

"Thank you, for not abandoning me."

"The thought never crossed our minds." She stated. The next day, the trio set off once again. Gaara was more than happy that his friend was awake, but there were two things he had to know. How was Naruto's current mental state and what did consuming that much ADAM do to him? The blonde didn't show any of the negative side effects of ADAM usage but that was likely because it was his first time, but the blonde likely had some plasmids inside of him. Electro Bolt and Incinerate were obvious, but there was more in there he could tell. As they trekked on, Naruto found that his sensor skills were picking up Splicers from farther away; through walls and all.

 _The look of demented lust in her eye that tore into his soul_

Naruto blinked a few times in confusion. 'What the hell was that?' he looked around, no enemies were around or close enough to be considered a threat. That flash image of that horrid woman had taken him off guard.

 _"I've actually been like this since the first time I saw you." that smile would haunt him forever._

The blonde touched his head in agitation; he could feel it thumping like a damned gong.

 _"Tell me you love me!" she exclaimed._

 _'Don't do it!' the blonde silently exclaimed speaking to himself._

 _"Tell me you love me." She pulled his head back. "Say it."_

 _'Please don't do it!'_

 _"Scream it to the high heavens, tell me you love me!" she exclaimed, tears were finally streaming down._

 _'Please.' His voice was fading._

 _"I—I love you."_

 _"Louder!"_

 _"I love you!" the words he was forced to proclaim as his innocence was stolen from him; the three words that he wanted to take back so bad._

His eyes widened as the memories brought something out, his nails began to turn into claws and his teeth turned into fangs that would rip into flesh like wet tissue paper. 'I hate her' he didn't see the three gun wielding Splicers that'd just come from the corner.

"Naruto look out!" a shot was fired and the blonde was hit in the chest.

"I hate her" the bullet wound healed instantly.

"What the hell?" a female Splicer said in confusion, Naruto lifted up his head allowing his slit blue eyes to be seen. "Shoot, shoot, shoot!" bullets tore through the blonde until the Splicers were out of ammo.

"I'll kill her…" he narrowed his eyes. "I'll have her head for what she did to me!" his left hand went into one of the male Splicer's mouth. "Burn." His eyes and insides were melted instantly. the other Splicers backed away in fear; nobody had seen the kid move. His flaming hand was covered in frost and ice. "Stay there." The last male Splicer was frozen in place, Naruto was going faster than anyone could see; his claws tore through the frozen Splicer who was now in pieces. The blonde stood still for a couple moments before looking to the last Splicer, the female Splicer. The woman quickly dropped her weapon and put both her hands in the air. Naruto was on her in seconds with both clawed hands holding her head still. "Are you scared?" she nodded 'yes'. "So was I, but now there something numbing that pain; wanna know what it is?"

"Please just let me go, I swear I'll—"

"Hate, it's what numbs my fear and what allows me to do this without any hesitation; time for a taste!" His mouth was wide open; Gaara and Karenbana quickly looked away just in time. The sound of flesh dripping and bones being crushed was a sound that they didn't want to hear, not like this, and not from their friend. The body dropped to the floor, and after a couple moments of silence; they looked over to see Naruto's crazed work. A pool of blood drowned the floor, and Naruto was covered in the crimson liquid; he looked to them wait a smile. "That was fun, let's do it again sometime; goodnight." Naruto's body went back to normal; his eyes blinked for a few moments before he touched his face in confusion. "Blood?" he gagged. "What did I eat?" the blonde didn't remember what he did. "No…" he didn't know what he did. "Kami no…" he hadn't been in control; he clutched his face and covered his eyes. Karenbana grabbed him; she could feel his heartbeat and see the panic inside of him. His tears mixed with the blood on his face. Naruto Uzumaki was a child raised in constant fear for his life. Naruto Uzumaki was shinobi born in blood. Now they had to get to Arcadia as fast as possible.

Present Day – Konoha – Hospital

Tsunade actually had to throw up after hearing about what Naruto had done in the fit of insanity. It didn't sound like Naruto at all, but what did she know about Naruto anymore? Only what she was currently being told. "Karenbana, please take over so I can eat something." She nodded 'yes'. "Thank you."

"I should warn you that it gets worse." She stated before continuing on with the story.

6 Years Ago – Rapture – Neptune's Bounty

It wasn't exactly easy, but they managed to find new clothes that actually fit them and wasn't soaked in blood or any disgusting bodily fluids. "It's amazing really, finding clothes that haven't been worn at all." Karenbana said. "They feel good." she said stretching out. Sitting down, she joined her friends in drinking; each one drinking a cold beer. Naruto and Gaara couldn't get drunk because of the Buji in their bodies, and it took a lot of alcohol to get Karenbana drunk. It'd been a week since the incident, and nobody wanted to talk about it. So, they allowed silence to reign; for a few minutes.

"I occasionally see flashes of my worst memories in my mind, they make my head hurt, and I can feel myself losing control of my body." Naruto stated. "Sometimes, I can feel myself slipping away into my dreams while I sleep, the happy memories that I don't ever want to wake up from; sometimes I'm tempted to let go." He admitted. This was a serious issue, if Naruto snaps again and loses control to his other self then they would lose their friend. But that darker side of Naruto, the one who killed so brutally, and obviously had a serious mental problem that made him act in such ways that made him worse than a Splicer; at least he wouldn't attack them or Little Sisters. They called him, Kyōki (Insanity), and he was a very real side of Naruto that they hadn't seen the last of.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It'd taken some time and mental control, but Naruto could now kill a person; just like a true shinobi. But there were times when he dropped his guard and Kyōki would slip in and take over. That insane bastard was unpredictable when it came to killing his enemies, always so brutal but also careless; and cannibalistic. He would take bullets without any implication of pain, but Naruto would feel the pain later much the blonde's ire. Gaara and Karenbana weren't fond of the insanity driven killer either, but at times he did have his uses; such as right now. "Isn't it beautiful, all of this water!" he exclaimed referring to the blood smeared all over his face, he reached out to a Splicer that shot at him; the bullet missed and the Splicer was now cornered. "Back home they would have me killed for doing something like this or would they? Well it doesn't really matter anymore, because no one is watching us; it's just you and…" he frowned. "Me." Using Sonic Boom, he turned the Splicer's head into paste. Everything was silent as he began to calm down. "That makes 13, all done and dusted." He smiled looking at his two 'friends'. "Oh come now, if it wasn't for me then we wouldn't be here." He pointed to the bathysphere that would take them to Arcadia.

"You're the reason it took us another week to get here." Karenbana stated. "You set off all of those alarms with your recklessness." The insane blonde was at fault there. He couldn't help but sigh.

"I admit that I might've been kind of reckless, but let's face it; I get the job done much faster than Naruto." Kyōki said with a wide smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm rather tired from all this work." He could only stay out for so long before he was pulled back inside. Naruto's body returned to normal. The blonde looked around, he could only sigh. It was odd that he'd gotten used to the gore that Kyōki left in his wake. Naruto wiped the blood off of his face and looked to their ride to Arcadia. "At least we're here, let's go." The trio were quick to get inside and leave Neptune's Bounty along with the annoying sound of Sophia Lamb's announcements.

4 Months Later – Rapture – Arcadia

4 Months ago they came to Arcadia and in those 4 months, they found that their suspicions where correct; the place was mostly empty. A Splicer here and there, but aside from that they had the place to themselves. Even finding a good place to hold down, at the moment however, Naruto and Karenbana were roaming Arcadia to find the vending machine nearby. Karenbana had her hair cut so that it now went only a bit past her shoulders. "This place, it's kind of out of place in a place like Rapture." The blonde said. "I'm actually surprised at how healthy these trees are; then again ADAM is a rather amazing yet volatile substance." The young woman could only nod 'yes'.

"It turns people who abuse it into raging psychopaths and yet it can do this, I guess this is as much beauty as we'll see in Rapture; unless we—" Naruto's finger was suddenly on her lips; he drew his pistol while Karenbana pulled out the machine gun she was carrying. Naruto's eyes narrowed, but there was also a look of confusion on his face. He lowered his weapon.

"Come out, I know that you're there." The woman gulped and hesitantly revealed herself by coming from behind the wall. Karenbana's eyes narrowed and her finger was on the trigger.

"You!" she exclaimed in anger, it was that woman, the woman who raped her friend and gave him so many scars. She put her hands up.

"Wait! Please, I know that you hate for what I did and I don't blame you, but killing me right now isn't a good idea." She stated looking to Naruto. "R—Remember what I said about me getting…you know." she was beginning to tear up. "They tried to kill me when they found out so please, you're all we have." Naruto's eyes widened and he began to walk toward the older woman much to Karenbana's confusion. The woman closed her eyes and prepared for the strike that would more than likely come. Yet the only thing she felt was her shirt being lifted up. Naruto pressed the side of his face on the woman's slightly bloated belly; Karenbana's eyes widened in shock as it added up. Naruto pulled his face back. There was chakra. He stood up and looked to his friend.

"Is it…"

"Yeah, it's mine, I can feel the chakra inside; she's carrying my child." he stated. Karenbana put her gun away in anger. Naruto grabbed the woman's hand. "Come on." He gently pulled her along; he had to be gentle with her.

Rapture – Arcadia – Hideout

Gaara's calm demeanor had been broken upon being told that the woman who raped his friend was pregnant with said friend's child; this horrible woman was bearing Naruto Uzumaki's child. "This is quite the predicament that we're all in." the sand user stated. "Turning her away isn't an option no matter how much we dislike—hate her; especially since she's pregnant." He held his head in agitation.

"And with his kid no less." Karenbana stated the two were in the other room talking. "Naruto sure as hell won't let her be alone anywhere, so we're stuck with her; damnit this is just way to complex." She fell onto her back. "Why does it have to be her, why not some other sane Splicer, and with it being a consensual one night stand sex." She groaned. "Why not even…" her thoughts went to the things that the three of them had been through and how she and Naruto had gotten closer.

"You…" Gaara said. "You want to be in her shoes, to want such a connection with Naruto is risky, he's going to be new to fatherhood in a few months." He stated. The image of Naruto holding a baby in his arms made the two curious as to how this would all go.

"Alright guys." He and the woman, Felicia, came into the room and sat down; the woman was clinging to the blonde's arm. "I know that the situation isn't exactly normal for any of us, but because of this pregnancy we'll have to double our efforts; mostly myself considering how the baby is mine." He sounded so calm about the situation at hand. "Guys, I can't do this without you, and even if you don't like her then that's understandable; but please put it aside for the child."

"We weren't going to abandon you, so there's no need to start begging; it doesn't suite you." Gaara stated receiving a sigh of relief. "And we aren't going to abandon the baby." Gaara was a true friend. "But here's a quick question, does anyone here know how to deliver a baby?"

"I do." Karenbana said. "I've done it three times without proper equipment and all." They were lucky, very lucky. Felicia felt Naruto kiss her neck as his hands gently touched her stomach, he was gently caressing it, his friends noticed her clawed hands and fangs; Kyōki was out and there was no telling what the insane bastard would do to the woman.

"I'm so happy." He pumped a tiny bit of chakra into the womb, the reaction wasn't what he expected; something pushed back with a good bit of chakra. Kyōki kissed her once more; she shivered as the chakra course through her body. "So very happy." He looked to them and gave them a smile; on that calmed them down if only a little bit. He wasn't going to hurt Felicia no matter how much he wanted too, the baby was much too important to him and Naruto; like Naruto he would protect those precious to him. Not to mention he didn't want to find out what would happen to him if the baby was harmed. The blonde was stronger than him and could likely destroy him with an extremely violent fury that would make Kami fear humanity as a whole. Kyōki retreated by into the depths of Naruto's mind, giving the blonde control once more; he was happy to see that the insane side of him hadn't harmed anyone. That night, Naruto kept Felicia close, it was easy considering how she wouldn't stay away. The blonde watched the woman sleep peacefully. After what she'd done to him, getting a good night of sleep had been hard for a while, but it was easy for her because she had protection, the father of the child growing inside specifically, along with his friends.

"She looks so peaceful." Karenbana said with a frown. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Well it's like this and we'll be dealing with it from now on." He could see the anger in Karenbana's eyes, he sighed and knew the other reason she was so angry. "Come on." He said ushering for her to join him. The young woman was now in his arms, leaning on his right shoulder, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her. "Wanna join in?" Gaara nodded 'no'.

"I'm fine over here." He stated. 'Uzumaki Naruto, I pity you, your girl problems are just beginning.' Both girls were going to cling to the blonde like there was no tomorrow. Sadly he knew that he would be caught in the crossfire, he prayed that nothing like a chair was thrown. "Hey, what are you going to name it?"

"I want to give him or her a unisex name using my last name and Felicia's last name, I was thinking; Tron Uzumaki Bonne." He said much to his friend's curiosity, a very unique name that only Naruto could come up with. The kid was going to have an extremely interesting childhood.

2 Weeks Later – Rapture – Arcadia

Things had been rather uneventful in terms of killing Splicers, they'd only encountered one, and he managed to fall off of the bridge, hit his head on a rock, and then die instantly. It was hilarious. At the moment however, the four were simply relaxing as best they could with Naruto using his sensor technique every hour and a half. So far there were no Splicers anywhere near them. There was however a single annoyance that they couldn't get rid of; Sophia Lamb's annoying voice. The woman's propaganda was in Arcadia as well, none of them were dumb enough to give into the whole, Rapture Family shit; and they were going to keep the child away from such influence. That aside, Naruto and Felicia had agreed on the name; Tron Uzumaki Boone. "So this is what counts as real 'peace' in Rapture." Gaara said breaking the silence.

"This is a first for me, but considering the situation and the events that led up to this…" she held the blonde closer. "It shouldn't be like this." Felicia stated.

"We can't change the past, no matter how much we want to." Karenbana stated. "The future is all the five of us have." The fifth person being the growing baby in Felicia's womb, all they had now was each other now and nobody else.

Present – Konoha – Hospital

Naruto was patched up as best they could with his healing factor speeding up the recovery, thus was why they were now all in one room. Tsunade was now staring at the little girl who was sleeping on one of the empty beds. Brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, two whisker marks on both cheeks, and a massive chakra pool. "Tron Uzumaki Boone." Tsunade said in a daze. "This is the girl, she truly is Naruto's daughter; born from…" she couldn't finish the sentence. This child was born of a vile act that created an insane killer, she couldn't blame the child; it wasn't her fault. But she couldn't look at her, all she could see was Naruto's suffering by the hands of Felicia Boone. Losing his innocence and sanity, both were taken from him. The latter he had to fight for. After a few minutes she looked to Karenbana. "Keep going." The white haired young woman sighed.

"Alright." She cracked her neck and began the events of the past once more.

Chapter 5 End

AN: Chapter 6 is going to be much longer I promise, and sorry for the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Not a long chapter, we're coming up to where the other world travel comes in.

Chapter 6

Felicia Boone hadn't been exactly sure what was going on in her body or what was happening to her and Naruto's baby, but after the three explained what chakra was and gave her a demonstration; she understood what was going on. As it turned out, the child's chakra pool was already developing to be pretty big, but this growth managed to take a toll on Felicia's body; the woman's body wasn't made to withstand the immense stress of carrying a child with chakra. Since there was no chakra in her body, the pregnancy had started to become a bit more stressful until Naruto found a solution to ease the pain and make the pregnancy go smoother. At the moment, he was holding the older woman in his arms, pumping short bursts of chakra into her body; said chakra was keeping the baby from draining her life force. A pregnancy like this wasn't normal and it was showing with the symptoms. Thankfully things had been peaceful and quiet in Arcadia, no Splicers or conflict; only Sofia Lambs shitty announcements. Peace in Rapture was rare and they'd managed to keep it for months on end, it was amazing really. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the woman's belly, growing inside of her was his child, he was scared at the thought of being a father, and adding the fact that he was only thirteen made his fear worsen. But he wouldn't be alone in raising the child, his eyes went to the sleeping Karenbana, he knew how she felt about him and the timing couldn't be worse. The blonde couldn't deny that he would return said feelings in a heartbeat, but as stated before; the timing was horrible. But maybe there was a slim chance, it was slim, but it was a chance nonetheless.

Rapture – 4 Months Later – Arcadia

Felicia had been experiencing the trials of pregnancy, and it sucked for everyone; with her appetite becoming bigger and her taste becoming pickier. And her emotional status flipping on a dime didn't help at all. At the moment, Naruto and Karenbana were heading to the vending machine on the farther side of Arcadia. Hopefully Garra could survive being alone with Felicia. "There really are no Splicers left in Arcadia." Naruto said. "Did we kill all of them?"

"Maybe, but you have to remember that some of them left and some killed each other." Karenbana said. "We came here after that and killed the stragglers." She stated glancing at the blonde; she quickly looked away in frustration. No matter how much alone time she had to think about the blonde, it wasn't enough and it frustrated her to no end; she needed something. Anything, even a kiss would suffice, but she knew better than to come on to strong or try and force the blonde; things would end very badly if either of those things happened. "Naruto."

"Hm?"

"I need something from you, something important." She blushed, she had to at least try.

"What do you need? He had an odd feeling about what was about to happen, it was odd but he felt that it would be something nice. "Karenbana?"

"I want you to…"

"To?"

"K—kiss me, I need you to kiss me." She said now completely red in the face, she looked to Naruto. He was smiling, he seemed to light up the room, it made her forget that they were in Rapture. 'What the hell is up with that smile?' she wanted to cover her eyes but she couldn't take her eyes off of the smiling blonde.

"It would be my pleasure." He stepped forward and gently grasped her cheek; he didn't have to pull her in as she instantly came to him. They were quick to come together with Naruto taking her with the intent on leading. He could feel it, all of her feelings for him all of her lust for him alone, but there was a feeling that he'd never felt before. Love, it was foreign to him and though he wanted to put it into his heart; there was something blocking it. He didn't know what was it was, but there had to be some way to get rid of it. 'Maybe if I…' his right moved along Karenbana's body, the young woman's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto was going for it right here and now, but they couldn't; she stopped his hand. Needless to say she wanted to punch herself In the throat, Naruto was surprised and separated from the young woman.

"There's a woman pregnant with your kid, this can't happen…" she frowned.

"How about a compromise?" he asked much to her confusion. "Let me give you release with…" he lightly licked her neck. "my…" he made his way downward until he was now facing her womanhood. "mouth."

"Naruto." she moaned as he touched her ass.

"Would that be a suitable compromise?" he asked getting a nod 'yes' from the white haired kunoichi.

"Naruto, you're too kind." She stated with a smile.

A Week Later – Rapture – Arcadia

9 Months of pregnancy had tested their patience and endurance, to hell with a hoard of Splicers, a pregnant woman was the most dangerous thing in all of Rapture. Thankfully the woman now calm and was no longer yelling. Her bloated stomach no longer made her depressed, but it was a reminder of what she'd done too the father; it was unforgivable and she understood why they had wanted to kill her. But, Naruto was the first to forgive her even though the trauma created an insane alter ego that liked to eat people. The blonde gave her forgiveness even though she didn't deserve it. The blonde was holding her close and she didn't want to ever let go; the same could be said for the young woman to Naruto's right. She knew about how much Karenbana loved the blonde, she made it blatantly obvious. But there was the big question, how did Naruto feel about her? How did the blonde feel about the woman who tortured and violated? What about the child? His child, the child made as a result of rape? "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you."

"You'll love this child no matter what, right?"

"Of course I will, that shouldn't be a question." He stated.

"If—if I were too die during childbirth, how would you portray me if he or she asked about me?" she wanted to know what the child would know about her if she died.

"I would say that you were an incredible and brave woman that I loved with all my heart, that you were good through and through…" he was silent for a few moments. "That he or she was conceived through true love." He stated. Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing all that Naruto had just said. "Would you rather the child know the truth?" he was going to lie to the child, it would believe that Felicia was a saint when she was the complete opposite.

"And if I don't die?" there was the big question.

"Then you'll have to change just as I will in order to be a better father." He stated wanting to make sure that she understood how serious he was about when it came to the child. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Don't worry, you aren't going anywhere." Karenbana didn't look at the woman with jealously or anger, instead she felt a kid of happiness. The hate was gone and all she could focus on was the child growing in Felicia's womb, Naruto's child. They could ever see it, but they knew when night came and whose shift it was to be a watch out; no chances could be taken. Garra was the watcher tonight and he still could believe all that had happened since they'd become stranded in Rapture, it had been a living nightmare with them having no hope of getting back home, and they still had no idea as to how they could get home. But if they ever go back to their world then one was sure for him, he wasn't going back to the shinobi if he could help it. So much pointless killing in the Elemental Nations, and somehow it was worse here. Now that he thought about it, the tailed beast inside of him had been completely silent all this time. Thus was the reason he could go to sleep without fear. It was nice.

A Week Later – Rapture – Arcadia

It'd happened so suddenly and so early, they hadn't been prepared for it. Felicia's screams of pain echoed through the room while Karenbana helped deliver the child, it was all hands on deck; they all had to help. The two boys weren't affected by the sight, in Rapture you see worse; much worse. Karenbana and Garra had to keep the child's chakra surprised a good bit so it wouldn't hurt Felicia any more than it already was; Naruto however was doing his best to keep Felicia alive, he was pushing his own life force into the woman. The blonde didn't know how he was doing it, but he needed to keep Felicia alive while the others pulled the baby. Felicia's screams died, but the baby's crying didn't as Karenbana gently wrapped the baby in cloth. Hours later after a deep examination and deeming the child in perfect health by Karenbana, Felicia was now holding the baby girl. "She needs a name." Naruto stated to this Felicia smiled.

"Tron Uzumaki Boone." She said.

"Perfect." The blonde stated, tears streamed down his cheeks. The baby's chakra flared much to their shock. "That's some serious power." He stated as two whisker marks on both her cheeks formed. "How are you feeling?" he questioned, he suddenly holding his chest.

"I feel great actually…Naruto?" the blonde was shaking.

"I—I had to put some of my own life force into you in order to keep you alive." He smiled and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry but I need to rest." His eyes closed, in that moment they all feared two things. Naruto had just died and the newborn Tron would go without her father.

A Week Later – Rapture – Arcadia

Blue eyes shot open when a familiar sound pierced his ears. Sitting up albeit with some difficulty, he looked around to see Felicia trying her best to calm the baby girl down; she wasn't having much success. "Felicia." The woman looked up to see the now awake blonde; he looked to his crying daughter.

"You're finally awake." She smiled.

"Yeah…" he stood up and walked to the woman and the baby, he had a bit of trouble for a few seconds but he regained his balance. Sitting next to her, he stared at the baby for a few moments before smiling. "Hi." A single word from his mouth seemed to calm to girl down. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A week." She stated. "Garra and Karenbana went out to—"

"Naruto!" the baby girl began to cry once more, but the blonde lightly touched the baby's hand causing her to calm down once more.

"Trying to keep her asleep here." Naruto whispered.

"Sorry." She carefully sat down, as did Garra who knew better than too wake the baby; he didn't want to suffer from insomnia again. The two proceeded to do what they came back to do as the 3 of them would usually do. They'd washed their clothes and were now folding them, it was normal for them. "So, how do you feel?" she asked still whispering.

"Still a bit tired but aside from that, I feel fine." he stated.

"That's good." she had been afraid that the blonde was going to just stop breathing, and he'd be lost forever. Naruto was reluctant, but he held baby Tron in his arms with a small smile, she was so quiet despite being awake. Naruto's heart was filled to the brim with happiness; he never thought that he would be a father, especially this early in his life. Naruto could feel his hands shaking, only calming now that he was near his daughter. Naruto could feel the girl's chakra, his eyes narrowed upon feeling a bit of the Kyubi's chakra inside of her. A bit seemed to flare up inside of him as well.

"Naruto, I'm not a sensor like you, but even I felt that." Garra stated.

"Same here."

"That was almost two tails worth of Tailed Beast chakra, that isn't normal for a baby." he stated. "I know you were born with massive chakra reserves, but your body did't have ADAM in it." Naruto could actually smell the genetic bending liquid inside of his daughter. He never heard of a child inheriting ADAM from their parent, but this hadn't been a normal pregnancy; obviously this wasn't a normal child. Channeling a bit of chakra into his daughter, he suppressed Tron's chakra enough so that she wouldn't smother them in chakra combined with ADAM. The girl was producing it like the slugs naturally did. Splicers would have to be kept away. 'I promise they won't get anywhere near you.' he smiled. "We'll kill them before they get within twenty feet of you." Kyōki stated. At this point they could tell who was in control. Thankfully they could tell that the insane persona was talking about Splicers, and maybe shinobi who found out about the power Tron hand, and wanted to exploit her. They felt no pity for the poor bastard who would face the wrath of a pissed off father and his cannibalistic split personality.

Chapter 6 End

AN: Next Chapter we head to Columbia, meet Booker, Elizabeth, and Naruto quickly finds out that he hates Comstock and Columbia (the others hate the old man too).


End file.
